1.Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device and an image forming apparatus.
2.Related Art
A corona discharge device that is widely used as a charging device that charges a photoconductor drum of an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, is desirable in that the corona discharge device uniformly charges the surface of the photoconductor drum to a predetermined potential. However, such a corona discharge device generates ozone because it makes use of corona discharge.
A charging device for electric discharge over a short distance that charges the surface of a photoconductor drum by electric discharge over a short distance as a result of bringing a charging brush or a charging roller to which a bias voltage is applied into contact with the surface of the photoconductor drum is desirable in that the generation of ozone is suppressed.